The invention relates to a nozzle arrangement and a windshield wiper arm for receiving the nozzle arrangement. It is already known for water spray nozzles to be secured as additional components on the wiper blade and thus to enable distributing the water directly in the region of the wiper blade. This has the advantage that the hindrance division presented by the sprayed water is of only brief duration and is limited to a region concentrated in the vicinity of the wiper blade, which is wiped off again extremely quickly by the wiping motion. A disadvantage of such systems is that whether factors, and especially hail and extreme sunlight action, greatly influence the necessarily flexible parts of this arrangement for bridging the articulated regions between the wiper arm and the wiper blade. This shortens the surface life and lessons the reliability.
It is also known for these arrangements to be solidly go integrated with the windshield wiper arm, for instance with the connection piece to the wiper blade or in the fastening part secured to the wiper shaft. If such an arrangement fails, for instance because it becomes plugged up, broken, or the like, then the entire wiper arm has to be replaced.